The Pianist
by Lovely Terror
Summary: Without thinking, they moved towards each other, like it had always been, like they couldn't seem to stay away from one another" One-shot, SasuNaru, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. . .

SO! here's a little one-shot that popped into my head the other day. . . enjoy

--The Pianist--

Soft music was playing in the corner, the piano sounding out fluidly, a high and gentle pitch.

A dark-haired man was curled over the keys, his pale hands dancing over them in a completely effortless way. The muscles of his bare back and arms pulsed under his alabaster skin to the tune of his song.

A smaller man with a mop of light blond hair sat on the floor before the piano, his eyes closed serenely, lost in the sound and feel of the music as it sprang up from the piano and filtered through the quiet room, surrounding the couple.

The doors to the balcony were open, pale morning light sifting through the white curtain, illuminating the blond's hair and the pale man's skin. The curtains billowed softly as a calm breeze swam into the room. It smelled clean.

The dark-haired man's music shifted slightly, from so happy and carefree to a passionate tone, one that spoke of loss without redemption.

Naruto's eyes opened softly as he took in the boy before him. His fingers still flew over the keys, his eyes and mouth shut tightly, his piano speaking for him, seeing for him.

The blond nearly gasped as the music took yet another turn into a familiar tune, it was soft and so, so tender. It was a song the Sasuke had written for Naruto ages ago, one he rarely seemed to play anymore. Naruto sighed as Sasuke added embellishment to the melody, his body arching and writhing with the ups and downs of the song, hands dancing swiftly over the white and black keys. Naruto's eyes washed down his lover's naked back, chest and arms, a soft smile on his lips.

He was so graceful, Naruto noted as the song came to a close and Sasuke opened his eyes. Without thinking, they moved towards each other, like it had always been, like they couldn't seem to stay away from one another.

Their bodies curled together quietly, softly. Naruto wrapped his slender arms around the other boy's waist, resting his head against the bare, soft chest before him, listening to his lover's melodic heartbeat.

Pale arms encircled the blond and the two embraced silently, just standing like that for a while, just being.

The mood changed as suddenly as the song's had, shifting from light to something much heavier.

Naruto breathed softly onto Sasuke's neck, the dark-haired boy began to run his hands under Naruto's thin white shirt. Naruto's soft breaths became quicker as he quickly shed his clothing, Sasuke also removing the gray cotton shorts he had been wearing.

The touches were familiar and calming, and yet they still excited the blond, who let out a quiet gasp as they fell back into their bed, the thick, white blankets bunching up around them.

Sasuke took his time, as usual, arousing the blond until his blue eyes become glazed and his breaths turned to gasps. Gentle fingertips worked down Naruto's beige skin, raising goose bumps in their wake.

Warmth radiated between them, their naked skin growing hot.

And soon enough they were moving together, the morning light causing the skin of Sasuke's back to glow as he moved in practiced rhythms with the boy underneath him.

Gasps had long ago become quiet moans and whispered words of affection. Naruto was tingling, his entire being becoming flooded with light and love as he arched one last time and called his lover's name, riding out his climax.

Sasuke continued on for a few moments, Naruto still moaning beneath him, and then climaxed as well. Sasuke managed to flip their postions so the blond would be comfortable for sleep and, once again, encircled Naruto with his arms. The blond shifted his weight slightly, then relaxed, falling asleep almost imeadietly.

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes, soaking up the post coital wonder, the sunlight gently warming his bare skin. He ran his fingertips over his lover's soft back and promised himself that he would write a song to remember this moment when they got up.

--The Pianist--

Thanks for reading, reviewwww?


End file.
